d12rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Griaford
Road to Griaford Plot Hook: The PC's are hired by Jera Whitsen to escort her small cart from the small village of Aynor to the capital city of Griaford. She has a large amount of loot from the local dungeons to sell and needs to get to the markets to sell the valuable goods. . Jera Whitsen Characteristics: Tall, Quiet and Reserved, Desires wealth Level 2 Battle Mage Talents: Mercantile Traits: Natural Special Attack: Fire, Natural Light Armor: Mage Armor Utility Powers: Disorient Attributes: Normal 1, Special 3 AP 2, Armor: Light, Initiative 6, HP 4 Encounter 1: The Blackwood Bandits As the heroes head north, they encounter a group of bandits lead by a deadly rogue named Willem the Cheat. They will lay a trap for the caravan. DC 10 to notice the set up. If they notice they can head offroad and avoid the ambush altogether causing Willem and his men will give chase. DC 8 to avoid them. Monsters: Bandits, Rogue (Willem the Cheat) Notes: Willem is a Rogue. He is Handsome, Charming, and Motivated by Greed. If they make a lot of noise roll. If a 1 comes up the Bandits have found them. Encounter 2: Scorpion Fly Swarm! As they continue along their way the heroes encounter a stump with three dead people nearby. A young elf man and two human girls. Their skin is covered in welts and blisters and there are thousands of little holes in their flesh. They are carrying pouches filled with picnic lunches. There is a small hovel nearby where the three apparently lived. The house has a small garden and there is a bow and arrow by the door. Searching the house will uncover a mithril chain shirt hidden in the loft. If the players approach the stump to investigate the little table set out there they will find themselves face to face with the killers: a swarm of scorpion flies that has taken up residence in the hollows of the old stump. They can fight them or flee to the house if necessary and wait for them to calm down again 1d12 hour wait. Monsters: Insect Swarm Notes: The scorpion flies are about three inches long, black and white stripes with long tails and red eyes that reflect light. They are dangerous killers that take down large prey and eat on the flesh for days. Encounter 3: The Ogre An ogre stalks the road to Slateholm. He is a devious, implacable adversary seeking to feast on the flesh of men and elves. He prefers to stalk the party a while and strike when their guard is down. He wanders the woods in search of victims and attacks using his massive cleaver like blade. Monster: Ogre with Stealth Talent Notes: The Ogre does not speak or reason. He is careful, strong, and incredibly determined. Play him a lot like Jason Voorhees. His face is hideous. He is covered with scars. Encounter 4: Thunderstorm A huge storm comes in and whips through the deep, dark woods. Lightning and thunder crackle and boom. Ranged attacks are at -2 for the duration of the storm. Roll DC 8 to see if the party gets lost. If they get lost then roll the following. 1-6 Spend extra time wandering in the woods and rest poorly using up rations and regaining 1 less Utility Point from limited resources. 7-8 Fellow Traveling Merchants 9 Bear 10 Herd of Deer 11 Pack of Wolves 12 Viper Encounter 5: The Devil's Own A group of cultists who inhabit the woods worshiping their demon goddess. They will attack the party and try to take them prisoner, subduing them for later sacrifice. They are strange wild eyed cannibals of several different races and nationalities. They have filed their teeth off to points. They are lead by a wild eyed priest. Monsters: Cultists (Mob), Priest Notes: These are men and women who have gone feral. They seek to capture victims and make sacrifice. If the PC's are captured then they will need to escape from their lair using a DC 10 roll to escape their bonds, stealth rolls to regain their equipment, fight or escape by stealth without their wagon full of treasures. Arriving in Griaford: The tired travelers arrive in the city of Griaford, the capital city of the kingdom. Jera sells off her cargo and gives the party 5000 gold pieces as their share for their bravery on the harrowing journey. Where to from here? Players can brave the trip back home to Aynor or possibly stay on in Griaford joining the military, plying their trades as mercenaries, or becoming pirates.